


It all started with a hickey

by TRship16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Hickeys, M/M, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Slight Smut, Slight underage, stiles is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRship16/pseuds/TRship16
Summary: The sheriff sees a hickey on Stiles neck, the rest is history x





	It all started with a hickey

“Hey whats that?” The sheriff said concerned “huh?” Stiles replied “that bruise on your neck? You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend?!” Sheriff said surprised “Oh um sorry guess i forget to tell you about that i guess um...” stiles said unsure “stiles?..” sheriff said with a warning tone “well actually i don’t really have a girlfriend” stiles replied sheepishly “oh ok sorry son well at least you got some girl giving ya some lovin” sheriff said off handedly “oh my god dad ew no” stiles said disgusted “then where ya get that bruise son?” Asked the sheriff suddenly concerned “ its just a um... birthmark! Yeah just a birthmark” stiles said smiling “son I’ve seen you everyday for 17 years and I’ve never seen your ‘birthmark’ so where did you get it from son?” Sheriff asked confused “do you remember Derek hale?” Stiles asked shyly “yes... why?” Sheriff asked growing more concerned by the second “well me and him are together..” silence “ya know? Together like dating, in love, all that stuff?” Stiles replied nervous “ he’s 23 years old stiles” sheriff replied sternly “i know” stiles said with his head down “ thats statutory rape stiles! You do know that don’t you?!” The sheriff yelled “ no its not dad! We haven’t even had sex!” Stiles yelled back “yet” sheriff replied disappointed “no dad! Let me explain”.

The night before:

Derek had snuck into stiles room through his open window only to catch stiles what looked like waiting for derek “how did you know i was coming?” Questioned Derek “ i heard you jump on the roof” laughed stiles “ your like my own spider man except with more fur and claws” stiles awed, Derek glared back but stiles could see the slight smile, “speaking of spider man i think we should definitely watch that for date night tonight!” Stiles looked at stiles with his most adorable look he could muster up. Of course they ended up watching spider man, derek couldn’t deny Stiles he was just to adorable even though Derek would never admit it to Stiles. They were watching the movie on stiles bed on his laptop when stiles looked over to see Derek staring at him “ what? Do i have food on my face or something?” Asked stiles “ no your just so beautiful” replied Derek, Derek was never usually the romantic type of guy so stiles was surprised, Derek kissed stiles softly on the mouth, stiles liked this, he liked when Derek showed affection, the soft kissing soon turned into heavy kissing with stiles straddling Dereks lap, Derek loved seeing stiles like this and sucked on his neck, when he was done marking his territory suddenly stiles jumped off Dereks lap and sat in between Derek’s legs “I’m gonna suck you off” stiles said in complete seriousness Derek was shocked at the sudden change in atmosphere so he stoped stiles “ hey what are you doing?” Derek asked stiles softly “ what do you mean we are gonna have sex aren’t we?” Stiles asked innocently “ um i dunno i thought we were just kissing baby?” “Yeah? We were and now we have sex thats how it works? Come on derek lets get this done with so we can keep watching spider man” Derek was confused, him and stiles only started dating a few weeks before and had never gone past lightly kissing and now stiles all of sudden wanted sex? Actually it didn’t really seem like he wanted sex it more seemed like he was doing what he thought he was meant to do? “Baby do you want to have sex?” Derek asked softly “Well yeah thats what people in relationships do isn’t it?” Stiles asked confused “only if they want to” replied Derek “well do you want to then?” Stiles asked “well yeah i guess but..” derek replied before being interrupted “so we’re gonna have sex then” stiles said like it was obvious “do you want to have sex stiles?” Derek asked calmly “well not really sex is kinda gross and weird but you want to so yeah” wow derek thought stiles was asexual and didn’t even realize it he just thought sex was something couples do. Derek spent the rest of night explaining what asexuality was and that he thinks stiles is, he also taught stiles about consent and how he would love stiles even if they never had sex.

Stiles explained asexuality to his dad just like derek had taught him and he explained how much he loved derek, in the end the sheriff invited derek over for dinner and had a amazing lasagna stiles had taught derek how to make who then taught the sheriff how to make, now who would had of thought learning everything they had would have started with a hickey.


End file.
